Bet You've Never Done It Like This
by CatsPrivateBedroom
Summary: JxP romance with a bit of adventure! Rated M for implied themes and content.


**Hey! Look another story! So, here is story 3 of 6 that I will be posting up this month! This story is one shot. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Units Of Time As I Use Them:<strong>

**Nano-Klick: Second**

**Klick: Minute**

**Cycle: Hour**

**Joor: Day**

**Orn: Week**

**Groon: Month**

**Metacycle: Year**

**:comm link:**

**::Bonded talk::**

* * *

><p>Before he could yell at them, action was already being taken. Wheeljack knocked the twins out of the way and took a shot in the pede. "Jack!" Skyfire started to fire at the bot that had fired at his bonded. Jazz and the team started to help. They provided cover fire for Skyfire. "Jack!? You ok?"<p>

"I have a busted foot so I can't walk, but I have no leaks."

"You got lucky."

"Nah. I have a bonded that was quick to react and saved me from any more damage." Wheeljack smiled.

Skyfire laughed. "Be happy that I love you so much."

The inventor laughed. "I am happy that you love me, I can feel it through the bond."

"Jack, Sky, you two okay!?" Jazz and the team came jogging over.

"We are fine, Jazz, for the most part. Jack has a busted foot so he can't walk, but he doesn't have any leaks. I on the other servo, have a few bent panels. So I can't transform. We are stuck walking back."

"That is fine, your lives are more important to me." Jazz turned toward the twins. "AS FOR YOU TWO RUSTY BOLTED SLAG HELMS, WHAT THE IN FRAG MADE YOU COME OUT HERE!?"

"Well… um…"

"You see, we…"

"ENOUGH!"

"Smokescreen, Bumblebee. I need you two to get Wheeljack and Skyfire back to Ratchet."

"No problem Jazz. What about the twins?"

"I'll handle the twins, Smokescreen."

"Alright." Smokescreen helped Wheeljack get up and both him and Skyfire headed back to base with Bumblebee right behind them.

:Wheeljack and Skyfire are come to see you for some repairs, Ratchet.:

:Understood, Jazz.:

The saboteur looked back at the twins. "You two are un-fragging believable! Can't you two EVER follow a damn order! JUST ONCE?!"

"We're sorry…"

"Yeah we're sorry…"

"Sorry?! If you are really sorry the two of you will march straight to Prime's office and tell him EXACTLY why two of his officers got hurt!"

The twins looked at each other and raced off. Jazz sighed again.

::Jazz to Prowl::

::Prowl here, What's wrong Jazz?::

::Nothing… Just letting you know I'm not coming straight back to base. Don't wait up for me. I love you.::

::As I love you.::

The TIC cut the comm and raced off to his favourite spot to cool off. Looking over the hill the visored mech smiled. He loved the view.

::Don't even think about it.::

::Think about what?::

::I've been bonded to you for far too long. I know when you are planning something.::

::I'm not planning anything Prowler.:: Jazz gave Prowl access to what he was looking at. ::See? I'm just enjoying the view.::

::Where exactly are you?::Prowl was confused. He didn't recognize what his bonded was seeing.

::In silence, with the exception of you. Not that I mind.::

::Silence? Since when do you like silence?::

Jazz laughed a little ::A side of me that only you will ever know of. I like to reflect after a mission didn't go according to plan.::

::But no bot died, my love.::

::True. But two of our friends ended up in the med bay.::

::With minor injuries, Jazz. Nothing Ratchet couldn't fix. Why don't you come back to our quarters and we can talk about it.::

::I would rather stay here.::

::At least tell me where you are so I can give you some company::

* * *

><p>A cycle later, Jazz could hear some movement. "I thought you didn't know where I was?"<p>

The door winged mech laughed. "I didn't. Your explanation didn't help me at all."

"Then how did you find me?" The SIC sat behind his bonded and pulled him close.

"The bond. I can sense where you are at all times."

"Ah."

"Now granted, it isn't always exact. There is a small amount of guess work involved. Now… You mentioned something about the mission not going as planned."

"They weren't supposed to get hurt. Those two weren't even supposed to be there!"

"I have a feeling you aren't referring to Wheeljack and Skyfire."

"No. I'm referring to the twins."

"The twins? What were they doing there?"

"Apparently they turned grounds duty in to a race."

"As per usual."

"Wheeljack was hurt trying to save them and Skyfire was hurt in trying to protect Wheeljack."

"I never heard them complain. I don't think they are mad."

"They aren't. I am and the fact that they aren't mad makes me madder. They knew better! Prime, you and I have warned them about turning grounds duty in to a race and what happens when they don't pay attention."

"Is this where you come after those types of missions?"

"Yeah."

"Now that I know, I feel better. I'll just come meet you here."

"I don't understand. What do you mean now that you know?"

"After every mission, I am always waiting for you. It scares me when you don't show up. Every time you don't show up, I'm always told that you are fine that you will be along in a little while. With the exception of today that is. Today you told me that you weren't going to be back."

Jazz could feel his bonded's pain. He turned in his lover embrace and kissed him. "I never meant to hurt you, Prowl. I just never thought it was fair to come back to base and take it out on you."

"You are right Jazz, but that doesn't mean I don't want to be there for you. I'm bonded to you and I want to be here for you like a good bonded should."

The TIC searched his lover's optics. "Do you think you haven't been a good bonded?" The SIC said nothing. "Prowl… You are so wrong! You are an amazing bonded. You have always been patient with me. You have been nothing but kind, no matter how cruel I've been to you."

The saboteur kissed his lover. "My shift ends 4 cycles after yours and you have always waited up for me."

"That's because I want you to be the last thing I see before I get some recharge."

The visored mech smiled. "You are such a romantic."

"I also love that you are the first thing I see when I wake from recharge."

Jazz smiled even more. "Primus I love you so much." He kissed Prowl and started to play with his door wings. Prowl moaned and pulled away from the kiss. "Not that I'm against interfacing, but right here?"

"Yeah. The sun is starting to set. Romantic, just like you."

Prowl laughed and pushed Jazz down and got on top of him. "Now, who's the one being cheesy?"

The visored bot laughed and kissed his lover once more. "Besides, I bet you've never done it like this."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey! I hope you all enjoyed! Please R and R! I was listening to the song Never Done it Like This by Steven Lee Olsen. That song gave me the idea for the story. <strong>

**Until Next Time,**

**~CatsPrivateBedroom**


End file.
